


I'll Be There

by geeky_ramblings



Series: Coldwave Week 2017 [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canonical Child Abuse, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Mick believed that Lewis deserves to pay for how he treats Leonard and Lisa.Day 6: Jealousy/Protectiveness





	I'll Be There

Leonard had gotten released from the Central City Juvenile Center early then Mick. Unfortunately, he still had three months until his release and he worried about the skinny fourteen year old until Mick day finally got out. After Mick had save Leonard’s life, the two had gotten very close. During his year’s stint in juvie, Leonard told Mick everything about Lewis and the abuse.

So when Mick was released, he immediately went to Snart’s house to check on Leonard. As he opened the door, Mick saw the bruises and blood on Leonard’s face. Angry that Lewis had hurt his friend, Mick began to come up with a plan. Lewis would pay for what he was doing to his family. Not telling Leonard what he was about to do, Mick spent the day with him and Lisa until Lewis return home recking of alcohol.

After he had passed out on the couch, Mick took Leonard and Lisa to one of his safe houses. Once he was sure that they were safe, Mick went about torching Lewis’ businesses and leaving a note for the police. Nothing was left, not even the new car Lewis bought himself after stealing evidence from the police station. After he woke up the next morning, Lewis found his children gone and everything he owned a pile of ashes.

However, when Mick came home to his safe house; he found a sleeping Lisa and a smiling Leonard.

“Did you do this for me?” Leonard asked.

“The bastard had to pay for what he was doing to you and Lisa.”

“He’ll do it again Mick, you know he will.”

“And when he does, I’ll make sure he’ll pay for it. Right now, you don’t have to worry him about being home when you get back. I framed him for the arsons and left a note for the police. So something tells me that Lewis won’t be coming home for a very long time.”

“Thank you Mick,” Leonard said before kissing him gently on the lips.

Pulling away, Mick held him in his arms. Feeling safe for the first time in a while, Leonard fell asleep. Getting up to make breakfast for when Leonard and Lisa were awake, the sixteen year old hoped that he would always be there to protect Leonard — no matter what.


End file.
